Trucks for transporting cylindrical large containers such as drums one by one are equipped, on a lift frame on the wheeled frame thereof, with a body support device for supporting the body of the container in clamping engagement therewith or with a clamp device for clamping the upper end rim of the container with an upper claw and a lower claw. The container is clamped and embraced by the support device or clamped at its rim by the clamp device, and then transported as lifted off the floor to the contemplated location.
The container can be supported with higher stability when clamped at its body portion with a pair of claw plates than when clamped at its rim with the upper and lower claws. However, the former device has the problem of necessitating cylinder means for moving the claw plates toward and away from each other and a drive source for the cylinder means. It is also cumbersome to operate the cylinder means every time the body of container is to be clamped for supporting.